1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat assembly, more particularly to a seat assembly including a pad body having front and rear end portions, and a supporting member secured to the pad body and having front and rear resilient units to support the front and rear end portions of the pad body, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional seat assembly 1, such as a seat mounted on a bicycle for a rider's sitting, includes a pad body 11 that has a bottom surface 111, and front and rear end portions 112, 113, a frame 12 mounted on the bottom surface 111, and two compression springs 13 secured to and disposed between the rear end portion 113 of the pad body 11 and the frame 12. When the rider is seated on the pad body 11 in a moving state, vibrations can be cushioned and absorbed by compression and resilience actions of the compression springs 13. However, since the rider may sway in not only up and down directions but also in right and left directions, the compression springs 13 tend to be undesirably twisted. As a result, the compression springs 13 cannot perform compression or resilience actions smoothly and have a poor cushioning effect. In addition, since the compression springs 13 are only secured to the rear end portion 113 of the pad body 11, the compression springs 13 can provide solely a localized but not complete cushioning effect. Such localized cushioning effect makes the rider seated on the seat assembly 11 uncomfortable.